An electronic apparatus attached with a camera which is currently spreading includes an imaging module for generating image data by, for example, capturing an image of an object, and a device for carrying out various processings of receiving data including the image data transmitted from the imaging module, generating image data for display and displaying a through image on a display portion, and compressing the image data to be recorded in a record medium. In a background art, display of the through image and recording of the image data are carried out by time periods separate from each other and therefore, the two processings cannot simultaneously be carried out. Further, when the image data and data on an image capturing condition or the like are transmitted from the imaging module to the device, for example, it is necessary to transmit the data on the image capturing condition or the like after transmitting the image data and time is taken for transmitting the data.
JP-A-7-274057 discloses a system including a video camera in correspondence with the imaging module and an image input apparatus in correspondence with the device.